chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Zec
Zec is a tall, slender, agile albino she-wolf, a member of Jackal's army of Zodiac Demons. Zec wears a rabbit skin over her muzzle and neck, thus never showing her true appearance. She is quiet and mysterious, the only one who seems to be able to communicate with her is Mishka. She serves under General Kozel. Physical appearance Zec is an average-built albino wolf with slightly longer muzzle and short rabbit tail in a shade of light beige. Her nose is pink with pinkish area around it. Her fur is thick and all white. Only tufts of fur on her cheeks are longer and going up. Upper half of her head is not visible due to the huge rabbit skin she wearing. Its fur is light beige, matching Zec’s tail, with pink nose, fluffy, long ears pointing up and blank yellow eyes. She has the skin wrapped around her neck with rabbit’s rear legs dangling at the front. The Chinese ideogram 兔 on her left hip signifies "rabbit". Personality Zec is a very mysterious character. Quiet, lonely and reserved, but also cunning and extremely intelligent, she is one of the stealth members of the team, often initiating ambush attacks. Although she has never shown any sign of aggression, many of her friends, notably Kobura, are afraid of her because they don't know how she can react. Most of the times, however, Zec does not react at all, but calmly, coldly stares at whoever challenges her. This characteristic of her personality is often enough to discourage and intimidate enemies. She is hardly ever seen talking, and members from her own team aren't even sure she is able to talk; all except Mishka, who seems to be the only one able to communicate with her, and will asperse anyone who claims Zec is unable to speak. History 'Before the events of the comic' 'As of Chapter One' Zec does not appear is Chapter One. 'As of Chapter Two' Zec does not appear is Chapter Two. 'As of Chapter Three' At the beginning of the chapter Zec steps out of the shadows and along with her fellow Zodiac Demons joins Jackal. When the leader sends Ryu to bring him the Sword, Zec follows the green wolf down the cave and then splits up to follow Kozel leading her team to far end of the cave. But the group does not wander too far because Motyl steals She is seen later, when Orca tries to run away with the Sword. Zec with Kobura, Diviak and Tiikeri stand on Orca’s way, between her and a crack in cave’s floor. They intend to surround the Chakra heroine, believing that the gorge will stop her from running any farther. But Orca nevertheless manages to jump to the other side. After the Demons fail to get the Sword and defeat the Heroes, Jackal orders them to go down the gorge w here they decide to organize an ambush in an underground forest at the end on misty tunnel.When the Heroes finally reach the Origin Stones she surrounds them along with other Demons, but stands a little at the back. When the battle starts she, accompanied by Mishka, stands against Motyl. Zec leaps into the air and throws the Heroine down. She is briefly seen again watching as C.Y. transforms into Ajna. 'As of Chapter Four' Zec is present with the Zodiac Demons in their hideout and silently listens as Jackal is scolding his subordinates as they failed to meet his expectations on the battlefield. When the leader asks about Kobura’s whereabouts, Mishka eagerly points out that Zec wants to say something concerning that matter, however no words can be heard from her to the general audience, nevertheless Mishka suddenly bursts out in laughter. 'As of Chapter Five' 'As of Chapter Six' Powers and abilities Trivia *She is half deaf. *Her real eyes are red. *On page 348, Zec's voice is heard/read by the readers for the very first time. After she and Omen are thrown aside by Ketek and Cheetah, Zec looks at Ketek, Korbura and Tiikeri and snarls "TRAITORS." at them. Read more Category:Zodiac Demon Category:Female